The Lover's Card
by Hikari Sakura Serenity
Summary: Hey all, I fixed a bug with the story that made everything run together, so its updated. There are some weird things happening around Sakura, everything is starting to forget her. What could be causing all of this and how can it be stopped? R
1. Prologue and Ch 1

Hey peeps! I just wanna say that I used to own Cardcapters but my dog ate my rights to it and so Clamp claimed it! I was soo peeved! J/K, they own it so don't tell them they stole it from me they would sue me and I don't have any money! This is called The Lover's Card. Its about Cardcaptor Sakura! And of course, Li is here too! I'm not sure what rating to give this cuz well..I write freestyle so.. um..I'm not sure how it will turn out yet. I don't like to have a plan when it comes to stories I feel restricted! So enjoy the surprise, as will I! Also, have fun! Any questions or flames or whatever else you wanna send to me (minus viruses) I would love to here it all! So send, send, send!

Prologue:

"Its ok Sakura, I'm sure Li will return from Hong Kong soon." Madison put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Madison, he said he would never come back, maybe I have to go to him. After all, we have only been to Hong Kong once and I'm sure that Kero would love to go again."

"I guess Sakura but, how are we gone get there?"

"I don't know but I'm sure we will find out soon. Dad always said, if you want something bad enough, you will get it in time. I'll see you in school tomorrow Madison." She hugged her friend goodbye and she walked into her house. Her name is Sakura Avalon and she is a cardcaptor. She already has all the Clow cards and she has a lot of problems to deal with. Like the guy that helped her collect the cards is gone and she misses him. His name is Li Shoaron and he is a direct decedent of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow cards. Her friend is Madison Taylor they have been friends all of their lives, plus she makes cool outfits for her to wear while she is taping her friend capturing the Clow cards. Both are in the fifth grade and doing quite well. Right now though, they have bigger cards to captor.

Ch 1:

'How..how do you know if you are in love with someone or not?' Sakura thinks to herself as she makes her way upstairs to her bedroom. But her dad sees her walking in and stops her with a question.

"Sakura? What's wrong honey?"

"Dad how did you know..that you loved mom?"

"Well, when I first saw your mother, I was a little harsh on her. Soon after, I began to feel strange around her, but I still teased her in class so as not to show my feelings were growing for her. When ever I was around her, or even saw her I felt like I was floating or walking on a cloud. They call that being on cloud 9, and that was me when I saw or was near your mom. It took a little while for me to realize that this feeling I felt was love and even longer to find out that she loved me back. Why do you ask sweetie? Is this about that Li kid?" Sakura blushed and looked away from her dad's eyes.

"No Dad, a friend at school asked me and.. I didn't know what to say and told them I would help them later." She then turned to walk away then said, "Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome Sakura." She walked up stairs and into her room to see Kero playing video games.

"Hi Kero, how are you doing?"

"Hey Sakura, I can't get past this one level and its driving me nuts!" Sakura smiled then giggled. She looked over at the Clow Book to see it not where she put it.

"Kero, did you move the Clow Book? Or was someone in my room?"

"No, why do you ask Sakura?"

"Cause the book is gone!" Kero looked up from the game and got a funny look on his face and screamed. "Kero! What if my dad heard you!"

"The Book is gone! Someone must have taken it. You know, now that I think about it, I did sense a weird energy earlier. Like a new Clow Card, maybe."

"But you said the Earthy Card that I captured a while back was the last card."

"Yes, it was but…maybe, just maybe.."

"Maybe what Kero?"

"There might be a new card that I forgot. Let me think here." He thought of all the cards she has, trying to find a card he might have forgotten. "There was a legend of another Clow Card but it was only a legend."

"Go on, tell me."

"Well, remember that woman that told fortunes on the water? The one Clow Reed fell in love with?"

"Yes, she was so sad and she just wanted to be set free." As she talks, she remembers the time when everyone went to Hong Kong for the first time and that weird dimension where her friends were kept. Not to mention the fight she and her having to save her friends.

"Yea, her. Once she was sent to that world and he started to create the Clow Cards, he created a card. Off hand I can't think of the name but it was a card that he created to one day set her free. That card can make people fall in love, or out of love with each other. It's powerful stuff. Even more powerful when it's alone."

"Alone? What do you mean alone?"

"Well to put it simply, even the cards have feelings and they know when they are with the other cards or not. That is why the Windy and Mirror cards gave up so easily, they knew you have powerful magic and knew that you'd capture the others so they gave in. The other cards were fighting you because that is what they do and they felt alone. They obeyed you cause they were with you."

"I think I understand."

"Really? Cause I confused myself." Sakura is on the floor with her feet in the air

"Kero!"

"I'm kidding ya! But we need to get that Clow Card, before it causes mayhem across Tokyo." Kero jumps onto her backpack, she grabs her backpack and runs down stairs and out the door. Her dad sees her leave but does not say anything about a surprise that he has for her.

"I'll tell her when she comes home from where ever she is. I bet she will be so excited to find out."

Meanwhile.. 

Sakura and Kero go to Madison's house to tell her about the new Clow Card. She thought up a new outfit just perfect for the job and would get to work on it right away.

"Uh, thanks Madison. I am happy about the new outfit but I better get home, alright? I'll call you when I get home. See you Madison!"

"See you Sakura!" Sakura walked out the door and down to the pathway from the house. She felt a little strange but didn't say anything to Kero. It felt like she was being watched, and she felt like she would pass out too.

"Sakura, you ok?"

"Yea, fine Kero." Her head felt warm she had to get home and fast. Halfway home she tripped and fell. She didn't get up right away.

"Sakura, Sakura, you have to get up. Come on, hurry." Kero pleaded but he could not wake her. She was unconscious on the ground. He heard someone coming from behind him. He made himself look like a stuffed toy and lay next to Sakura.

"Well, what do we have here? A girl? She has an unusual force around her. I better take her home till she wakes up." The man picked her up gently and began to walk away when he turned and saw Kero. "Better grab this too, she might miss it badly." He grabbed Kero and walked out of sight.

Sakura's dream 

"Where..where am I?" Sakura said. Sakura looked around and saw Li looking at her. "Li? Is that you?"

"Yes, I am Li."

"Li! I missed you!" she ran to him and hugged him.

"Do..do I know you?"

"Li, its me, Sakura. Remember me?"

"No, we have never met. I am Li Shoaron. You are Sakura right?"

"What do you mean you don't know me? Did the Lover's Card do this? Li, you have to remember me! Please you have to!" Li walks away from Sakura.

"Li, please..please come back. I..I love you!" Li is gone soon after. Sakura is alone in nowhere. "LI!"

End dream 

Sakura opened her eyes and jolted up. Then she painfully lies back down on the bed.

"Li..Kero? Where is Kero?"

"Kero, you mean this little doll? I picked it up when I found you."

"Who are you?"

"I well..you can just call me a friend. But I have liked the name Chris." Chris was very tall, and didn't look at her right away. He was wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt with a black collar on it. His jeans were a faded blue and looked like he had been working out in a garden somewhere. He also had on a pair of grass stained white tennis shoes.

"Alright then, can I call you Chris?"

"Sure, sure you can."

"Well, how did I get here?"

"Like I said, when I found you on the street, I picked you up and bandaged you. You should not be walking in your condition."

"What do you mean?"

"You passed out in the street. You should be glad I found you and not someone else."

"Thank you." Chris handed Sakura Kero. Then Sakura's cell phone rang. She answered. "Hello? Madison. Yes I am fine. Dad is looking for me? Call him and tell him I will be right home, ok? Thanks Madison." Sakura hung up the phone and looked at Chris. "I have to go, where am I?"

"Look outside and find out. I bet you will know. By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Sakura." She walked to the door. "Sakura Avalon." She opened the door to find herself not far from the Tsukimine shrine. "Hey, this is near my house! Thank you for everything."

"Don't worry about it, I was just passing thru. I'm sure anyone would have done the same."

"I'm not so sure." Sakura said as she ran out the door toward home. The whole way home she couldn't get him out of her mind, he reminded her of Li. His soft brown eyes, long brown hair, it almost made her cry she missed him so bad. But she still walked home not slowing a bit!

"I'm home Dad, sorry I took so long."

"Honey, good, your home. I have something to tell you. We are going on vacation for about 2 weeks. I asked Madison to come but she wasn't sure she wanted to miss school. She's running it by her mother now."

"Where are we going for 2 weeks dad?"

"Hong Kong of course. I know you would love to see Li, right? I'm going there on business but I'm sure you can visit him, Tory you can ask Julian to come too." He looked at Tory who had been quiet all this time.

"I guess, if he ain't busy." Sakura's face lit up then dimmed. She remembered how mean he was to her and how Li…..Li, she missed him so bad and now she was going to see him, finally.

"Yea! When are we leaving?"

"ASAP! When ever we get a reply from Madison." With that Sakura ran upstairs to call her friend and ask her if she was coming.

"Madison! Your coming right?"

"I think so, as long as my mom says yes. Hold on and I'll ask again." In the back ground Sakura could hear Madison ask her mom and her mom's reply. "She said yes!" Both of them jumped up and down screaming.

"Dad, She is going!" she called, running back downstairs, still holding the phone.

"Good, we will leave Tuesday, tell your teachers that you won't be there for 2 weeks, ok?"

"Ok dad!" She hugged her dad a while then ran up stairs again to tell Kero about the news and hung up with Madison.

"Kero! We're going back to Hong Kong! We're leaving on Tuesday so get ready by then, k? Madison and Julian are coming too."

"Yea! Back to Hong Kong! I get to eat all that great food!" Kero's eyes went all big with his dream about the food from Hong Kong.

"And I get to see Li. I miss him Kero." Then she remembered her dream. The one she had had at Chris's house.

"I wanted to tell you about a dream I had when I was at that guy, Chris' house. It was like Li forgot about me, that's the power of that Clow card right?"

"You bet, you might have seen the future of your and Li. He may not even remember you if you don't get the Clow book back soon."

"How soon, do you think?"

"I'd say at least between now and next Sunday." Today was Sunday.

"That short period of time? You really think so?"

"Well, if you lost it today, he may not remember small things about you right now, like parts of you past." Sakura looked around her room and looked at her dresser, which was glowing! She opened the glowing drawer and saw the book.

"Hey, here it is, I must have put it there instead." She opened the book to find the Windy Card was gone. "Windy! Kero, Windy is gone!" She looked thru and found that none of the other cards were gone, just Windy.

"That's what I mean Sakura, little things like that, as you lose your cards, he slowly forgets you but I never thought that they would leave so slowly. If just the Windy is gone, you may have till the end of the trip to get that card."

"I remember what the card is! I heard it in my dream! It was…"

"Talking to your self again, brat!" Tory said, breaking into her room. Kero quickly became the doll figure again.

"Go away, Tory!"

"My sister is so weird!" he mumbled as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"What were you saying Sakura?"

"It was called the Lover's Card."

"Yea, I remember now! It was!"

"Maybe we should talk to Yue about this. He might be able to help."

"Yea. Maybe, but.."

"Come on Kero! It can't hurt to ask!"

"Fine, I'll find him for you."

"You ask him, I need to get packing and get ready for school in the morning. It is after 8 already!"

"Well then…transforms into Keroberos I will talk to him for you. Goodnight Sakura." He then flew out the window in a search for the other guardian. Sakura laid on her bed for a while and just tried to think of every little thing she could about Li. She remembered it all. Maybe all that about a new Clow Card was just a lie. But if that was so, why did she have that weird dream? She soon fell fast asleep as the guardian of the night, Yue watched over her as she slept.

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she found that Kero had fell asleep next to her at some point during the night. She looked at her clock and it read 6:45.

"OH NO! I'm going to be late!" Sakura jumped up from the bed, knocking Kero on the ground.

"Hey! I didn't get a lot of sleep!"

"Gomen Nasi Kero, but I'm gonna be late!"

"You mean like always?" Sakura gave Kero an evil glare, went downstairs, put her roller blades on and skated out the door toward school. She ran into Tory and Julian on her way out the door.

"Hey Sakura. Get up late again?"

"Yea, Julian, I did. I'm leaving for school now though."

"See you, brat!" Tory said smartly.

"Bye Tory!" Sakura said happily and ran out the door leaving a stunned Tory sitting in the kitchen chair he was in. Sakura skated to the school and bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh, Gomen Nasi, I didn't mean too…." Sakura said bowing in forgiveness.

"Its ok, really. I'm just fine. Hey, Sakura! Is it really you! Li sent me here to see you cause he couldn't come himself." Meilin said.

"Oh, he couldn't…or wouldn't" Sakura mumbled.

"He is stuck at home Sakura, or else he would have come himself. Honest, I wouldn't lie!"

"Go back.."

"What!"

"Go back to Li..and tell him that I will be there ASAP!" Sakura smiled. "My dad is going to Hong Kong on business. We will be leaving tomorrow so will be there soon, tell him that."

"I'm going back then too, we have the same flight I bet!" Meilin ran to class before the bell rung. Sakura knew that this trip to Hong Kong was going to have a different ending then the last time she left.

That's it for chapter 1 and the prologue! Hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it! If you want more, you gotta e-mail me! I'll be working on Chapter 2 and 3 when I get time and when I get replies. Please send me reviews, please! I love to get and reply to reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as I will enjoy writing it, Ja'ne for now!


	2. The Lover's Card Ch 2

Hey guys! I'm back with Ch 2 of The Lover's Card. I hope you don't mind but I tried something a little different this time with the point of views. Hope it won't be too annoying for you readers! Like I said b4, I used to own Cardcaptors, until my dog ate my rights and then Clamp, the second owner, took over. I was so mad! J/k, like u already know. Well, here we go! On with The Lover's Card Ch 2.

Sakura's view>

As we got on the plane, I saw Meilin sitting down. Madison and I walked to where she was to sit with her, after my dad said it was ok of course. On the flight, I got a really weird feeling, so I thought I should talk to Kero about it. Madison and I walked with Meilin to the rear of the plane to talk in private.

"Kero, you can come out of there now" He was hiding in my backpack.

"What's up Sakura?" He asked.

"I have a weird feeling about this whole thing Kero. I don't understand it."

"What kind of feeling Sakura?" Madison asked me with concern. "You mean like you are seeing the future?"

"Yea, kinda. I just got a really bad feeling about going to Hong Kong. Different then before. I feel like, everything will change after this visit. Like my world as I know it will be changed forever." My voice was so stern and serious I hardly knew it was mine! Meilin, Madison and Kero just looked, deep in thought. Then Madison saw Tory coming down the isle toward us. Kero jumped inside my backpack again as Tory walked to us.

"What are you doing, squirt?"

"Talking, not like you know how, Tory!"

"What ever, kids. I'm just going to the bathroom so move!" He pushed us aside and went into the bathroom.

"Sakura, hey Sakura, come on, I wanna show you something honey!"

"Coming Dad!" I walked back to my dad and sat in Tory's seat while Meilin and Madison went back to their seats. "What is it Dad?" Julian looked over my shoulder as he talked.

"You see this place?" He pointed to a place on the map, near Birds Street.

"Yea, that's Birds Street, right Julian?" Julian nodded.

"Well, I'll be working near there. Someone told my boss about an old well that used to be near there and that there was an old legend about evil spirits living around there. Wanna check it out with me? You and your friends can come along, even that Li kid. What do you say?" I looked at him with a funny look. Julian looked a bit happy but I knew what I was gonna say before he even mentioned it.

"No thanks Dad. I'll pass. Is that where you are gonna do all you work?"

"No, just a little bit of it. I'm not sure where most of it will be. You see, since this is all so hush hush, I don't even know where we will be working yet, but as soon as I do, I'll see if you can visit, ok?" Tory was tapping his foot waiting for his seat back but I just sat there, ignoring him.

"That sounds good Dad. I would love to go!" What can I said, it's a chance to go somewhere with my dad and since I got into the Clow Cards and all, I have a new respect for what my Dad does. I smiled at Dad a made my way back to my seat next to Madison and Meilin.

A few hours later, we were landing in Hong Kong Airport. My bad feeling had gone completely by now and I was glad. Maybe the worst was over. We soon found our hotel with some help from Meilin of course. Then Madison, Meilin and I started to Li's house while my dad went to his job and Tory and Julian walked around, looking for lunch, giggles I guess they didn't like the airline food! We walked down Bird's Street and made our way to Li's house.

"Finally! We are back at Li's house." Meilin said as she ran to the door and knocked.

"You know Sakura, you really shouldn't let your guard down here anymore. Remember what happened last time!"

"Kero! What are you doing out!"

"Hey guys, are you gonna go inside or what!" Meilin said impatiently.

"Coming!" we all walked up to the door, as she knocked harder on the door. A voice could be heard inside the house as Ms.Shaoron opened the door.

"Hello Sakura, Meilin, Madison. Why have you all come here?"

"Hello Ms.Shaoron, is Li home?" I said, smiling.

"No, Sakura, he went out for a bit. But you may wait here for him, you all may." She made a pathway for us to pass.

Narrator's view>

They all went into the living room, and sat down, waiting for Li to return. It was not too long till he entered the room and sat in a chair, not even noticing Sakura and the others in a chair near him. It was not till Sakura spoke up that he got off cloud nine and back to reality.

"Hi Li, nice to see u again." At the sound of her voice he snapped his head up and looked at her. He forced a smile.

"Hi, Sakura. Nice to see you too." His smiled faded. His eyes returned to the floor. Something was wrong, Sakura sensed it, but she couldn't tell what.

"Li, is something wrong. Do you not want me here, cuz if u don't I'll just leave…" She stood and started to walk to the door when Li grabbed her left arm.

"No, I'm sorry. I just have something on my mind right not. I want you all to stay," he looked around the room. A smile not so forced appeared across his face. His eyes returned to hers and he knew she sensed what he was going thru. But there was no way he could tell her what was happening. He sensed there was something wrong with her, like she was leaving him, but he did not wish to alarm her if it was not true or if she did not know.

"Great to be back Li." Meilin finally spoke up after being quiet for so long. Li let go of Sakura's arm, she smiled carelessly and sat back down where she was.

"Yep, its great to be back in Hong Kong alright!" Kero stretched from outside Sakura's bag.

"You brought the toy with you?" Li said.

"Funny kid! Very funny!" Kero crossed his arms and turned his back to Li as Sakura looked thru her backpack tring to find her book of cards. When she found the book, she saw that there were more card missing now then before.

"Uh. Kero, I think you should see this." Kero floated to her and everyone else looked confused. Kero screamed, then Sakura quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Kero! Watch it, we are not home you know!"

"They're gone! Your missing more cards now then when we left Japan! How could that be?"

"Remember when I was having that bad feeling Kero? Maybe this is why. I sensed that more cards were gone."

"Cards, the Clow Cards, are they missing?" Li spoke up, making everyone turn in his direction.

"Well, um…yes, Li. Some of the Cards are missing. I don't know where they are. But we do know who took them."

"Who Sakura, you have to tell me." Li grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"A new card, its called the Lover's Card." Li had a shocked expression on his face.

"Sakura. I didn't want to tell you but, I've been having problems too."

"Like what Li?"

"I can't remember the first time we met, the first card we captured, that kind of thing." Now Sakura too had a shocked look on her face. The card was already taking affect. Soon, he would forget all about her, they would never have even met! She had to stop it, but how?

As if reading her mind Madison asked, "How do we stop the card, or even find it?"

"We just have to wait and see when and where it attacks. It will all be linked somehow, I'm just not sure how right now. First it was Sakura's room, now the plane. What could these places have in common?" They all thought about what Sakura's bedroom and a jetliner could possible have in common. But nothing came up in their mind

"Maybe it has something to do with us being back in Hong Kong. Do you think Sakura?" Madison asked.

"Maybe, but then again…" Sakura hung her head and closed her eyes. "My head hurts. Real bad." Li sat next to her.

"You ok? Sakura?" Li had concern in his eyes. He was very worried about her.

"I..think so but…" she passed out before she could finish her sentence. Li caught her as his mom walked in the room.

"I sense an energy jump. Is everything ok Li?" She too had a concerned look in her eyes as she saw Sakura unconscious.

"Li, do you think your mom can help?" Meilin asked.

"Mom, Sakura said that there is a new card. It's called the Lover's Card. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yes, I have. I heard that the card has strong powers, as strong all 5 the element cards combined. Clow Reed created that card to free his lost lover when he was able to."

"What do you mean 'able to?'" Kero asked, making himself known to her.

"He was very ill after he sent her to where ever he did. He created a card that so that when he died she would be free. He loved her and did not wish for her to be trapped there for all eternity. But, the card did not do as it was created to do and instead makes people forget their loved ones, the ones they are closest to instead of bringing them closer. Why do you ask?"

"That card is after Li and Sakura! We have to capture it before something big happens." Kero almost yelled.

"If that card gets everything that is close to Sakura, she will be gone, never to return. The Clow Cards, where are they?" Li's mom asked.

"They have started to disappear, Ms.Shoaron. And Li has begun to forget Sakura!" Madison informed her.

"The ultimate power of the card. Soon you will all forget her, she will lose everything. That is when she will make a decision, whether to try to get what she lost back, or to end her pain."

"What do you mean?" Li asked while laying Sakura on the couch and covering her with a blanket. His mom looked tired, very tired. "How do you know all of this mom?"

"It happened to me. It happened to all those connected with Clow Reed, that might be why you are forgetting Sakura before everyone else. With some luck, you might be the only one who forgets her totally."

"Mom! I don't want to forget her! I ..want to be close to her, mom you must know how I feel. I can't loose her now mom, I just can't. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You can help her, all of you. Try to find the cards that are missing. Tell me, where did she loose the first card?"

"Her room, then the plane and we just found out now that they were gone." Meilin said.

"I see. They all seem to be connected with her last visit to Hong Kong, but we will need more proof before we can say anything for sure. I would go to all the places you were last time that had any importance to Sakura, that is where the cards will be taken and there will also be you answer to where the Lover's Card is now. I must get some work done, take care of Sakura, Li. Take good care of her, I am counting on you." She smiled and walked out of the room leaving a weird feeling when she left. When Sakura woke about an hour later Li and the others filled her in on what Li's mom had said.

"I don't want to go back to those places guys!" Sakura had fear in her eyes. "Its to scary. I really don't want to.." she was stopped by Li hugging her.

"You won't do this alone Sakura, I'll be there. And so will Meilin, Madison, and Kero."

"Yea Sakura, you won't do this alone, I won't let you!" Madison smiled at her friend, whose cheeks were a slight red.

"Yea, I guess I'll be there too Sakura. Like I would let you guys do this with out me." Meilin smiled too as Kero sat on Sakura's head.

"I gotta coach ya, kid. You'll need my help to capture this card, its strong." Then Sakura smiled at them all.

"Your right guys, I won't do this alone, I can't. I won't be afraid. I have to be strong for the cards! They believe in me, and I gotta believe in myself!" She stood, breaking Li's grasp on her. "I will capture this card! It is my job as a card captor." They all smiled and places their hands inside of a circle that they formed and then a sudden flash of light pushed them all back into the nearest wall. "What the!" Sakura looked around to find herself in another dimension. "Where am I? Li? Kero? Madison? Meilin?" She looked around to see Meilin, Madison, Kero, and Li inside what appeared to be a glass box. "Guys! How did you get in there!"

"You will fight me, now!" a voice said.

"Who are you? Tell me!" Sakura yelled in rage.

"My name is not of your concern. All you need to know is that if you want your friends back, you must fight me, and win."

"Give them back to me! Do it now! Give them back!"

"Not till you fight me, that is of course..if you win." The voice seemed to fade as it finished the sentence. Sakura held her key and called out

"Key of Clow, power of Magic, power of Light! Surrender the wand, the force, Ignite! RELEASE!" the small key transformed into a huge staff and her outfit changed magically. The same one that Madison was working on. "How did I get into this? I'm gonna save you guys, I promise!"

Cliff hanger! Gotta love it! I know I do. Remember to give me reviews, give me ideas, tell me how good my story is, or how bad. As long as u give me reviews! I need ideas for this story, so send, send, send! That's it for now, I'll be back with Chapter 3!


	3. The Lover's Card Ch 3

Hey! I'm back with Ch 3 of the Lover's Card. Last time I ended with a cliff hanger, and I probably will this time to. I just love cliff hangers. I am running out of thing to say so, on with the story. But I can say, to email me for nething u think I should know. Whether u want me to make a story for u, for free, or to tell me a fact that little know about CCS or CC. Nething goes! My email is Now, on with the story!

All her friends were in what appeared to be panels of glass. They all had their hands up to the glass, as if they were frozen there.

"Do you wish to save your friends?" a voice said.

"Yes. I will save them!" She held her staff in the air. "Sword card, release!" Her staff changed into a sword as she held it up about to cut Kero free from the prison he was in. She sliced and Kero fell limp to the ground.

"No cheating now." All of the tall glass mirrors began to disappear.

"No! Meilin! Madison!" She aimed for Li, and sliced. He too fell to the ground, next to Kero.

"I thought I said no cheating. Now I will have to send you back to your world and capture more people, and that card while I'm at it." The staff returned to its normal form.

"Fly!" Sakura yelled as she made contact with her staff and the Fly Card. Suddenly, the staff's wings grew and she grabbed Li and Kero, who was near consciousness, and flew up. She saw a bit of light and flew toward it as fast as she could.

"Sakura! What happened? Where are we?"

"Kero! We have to get put of here! Get in my bag, quick!" Kero got in her bag as she flew faster toward the light. "Li, its gonna be ok, I'll get us out of here, I promise. If you can hear me, I made a promise, and I am gonna keep it!" When she finally reached the light, she was soaked with sweat. She looks around only to see that she was in the old well where all of the trouble last time started. She passed out soon after she got out of what was left of the well.

Sakura awoke soon after that. Li was next to her and Kero was pounding on her bag trying to get out.

"Hey! Sakura! Wake up and let me out!"

"Ok Kero, I'm coming." She reached around her back to get her bag when she saw Li move. She quickly released Kero and got up and walked to Li. "Li! You ok? Li, talk to me, come on please."

"Sa-Sakura? What, what happened? Where's Meilin?" Li managed to say, weakly.

"I don't know. What do you remember last?"

"I was in the living room with you and Madison, Meilin and Kero too. But then there was a great flash of light and then, I was here."

"LI!" She fell into Li's arms. "They are there! Madison and Meilin. They are still in those glass mirrors. I couldn't save them, I'm so sorry." She started to cry into his shoulder.

"Sakura." Li was in shock. He lost some of his memory and she was rambling on about losing Meilin and Madison. He did the only thing he knew to do, put his arm around her and comforted her. She still cried in his arms and he held her close, trying to calm her. "Sakura, its ok. We'll get them back. Check the book to see if any more cards are missing." She stopped crying long enough to get out her book and check.

"I'm missing sniff the sword and a bunch of others!" Sakura starts to cry, but holds herself back.

"Sakura, we have to get the others back. Lets go back to my house, it's not too far from here, lets go, ok?" Sakura nodded her head and Li helped her up. They started to walk away when a voice came from the ruins of the well.

"You will return to me! You will if you want to get your friends back, Sakura!" then the voice disappeared.

"That's was the voice! That's was the voice that took Madison and Meilin."

"Its ok Sakura, we will get them back. Remember, the promise? We work as a team."

"Right Li, thank you."

"Hey! What about me! Does anyone care that I got hurt!" They both looked back at Kero, who had a hurt look in his eyes.

"Sorry Kero, are you ok?

"Yea, thanks for asking! How many cards do you still have?" Kero asked.

:"Not sure yet."

"We can find out when get back to my house, ok Kero? Can't you see that Sakura is freaked enough? Lay off for now, ok?"

"Look who's talking!"

"Just stop it!" Sakura pulled away from Li and stared at them both. "Just stop it. I can't take much more! I just want..Madison and Meilin back, that's all." The two stopped talking and they all made their way to Li's house, only to be greeted by Li's sisters.

"Hi Li, Sakura!" They all said in unison.

"Where's mom?"

"She is in the study." They made a way for them all to pass. When they walked into the study, Li's mom had a book in her lap.

"What happened to you three?" She asked in concern.

"They're gone! Madison, and Meilin, they are both gone!" Sakura hit her knees, her eyes filled with tears, though she shed none.

"Sakura, it will be alright, where did you go?"

"I climbed out of the well. But before that we were in the living room and then I was in this place, it was really dark and I couldn't see anything, but the four glass mirrors that Kero, Li, Madison, and Meilin were in. I couldn't save them all! I should have saved them all."

"You did the best you could Sakura. I know you will get them back, I believe in you."

"So do I Sakura. We will get them back." Li said, tring to calm her down.

"Yea, we are friends and we'll get them back!"

"Sakura, lets find out what cards you have, ok?" Kero said after being quiet, which took effort, for a while.

"Um, ok. I guess we can take a look." She reached in for the card book and found it to be gone! "Oh no! It's gone!"

"What do you mean it's gone! Sakura! It has got to be in there somewhere!" Kero yelled.

"Sakura, you had it back at the well, right?"

"I thought I did, I had it out..maybe its still back there!" She ran to the door and was about to open it.

"No, I'll go back, Kero can come to. You should stay here and rest. I'll be back, with the Clow book, ok Sakura?"

"Promise, you'll come back. Whether the book is there or not, ok?" Li walks to her and holds her hands in his.

"I promise. I'll come back soon." He hugs her and walks out the door as Kero follows.

When Li got to the well, he looked for the book; he found it easily near the well where they had landed. Clouds covered this area and a weird kind of aura filled the air.

"Get it and lets get out of here, Li! Come on, lets go."

"Got it," he said as he picked it up and held it as he turned away from the well. As he did, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Give the book." It was different then the last voice, its sounded female now. "Give it back to me."

"No way! Its Sakura's not yours. I'm going to give it back to her." He started to walk away from the well but Kero yelled and Li turned around.

"LI! Help me, come on!"

"Fire!" he used his sword and a fire template to attack what was holding Kero with a huge burst of flame. It appeared to be the upper part of a woman with long hair. The hair had Kero by the tail and the woman's stomach appears to be stretched out from the well. Once she has released Kero, she retreated back into the well and everything returned to normal. They made their way back to Li's house and Li opened the door to find his mother and sisters nowhere in sight. "Mom? Sakura? Where are you guys?"

"They are not here, Li Shoaron. They have stepped out for the moment. But I would be happy to lead you to them!" a voice said in an evil way.

"Where are Sakura, mom and my sisters?" the house began to shake and Li fell.

"Get up Li, we have to get out of here!" Kero placed one of his paws on the door only to get shocked.

"Kero, transform and open the door, hurry!" Kero became Keroberos and knocked the door down. Li jumped onto Keroberos' back and he ran out of the house as it crumbled to the ground.

"Li, that's wasn't your house, you know that right?"

"Yea, I do. But then where is my house?"

"Li?"

"Sakura!" He ran thru the rumble to find her laying on the ground, next to his mom. "Mom!"

"Li, a man walked in and blew the house up. I tried to save your mom, but I'm not sure if she is.."

"Its ok Sakura, I'm alive."

"Mom!" Li hugged his mom. "Where are my sisters?"

"They were out when the card. I sent them to stay with friends."

"Sakura! Are you ok Sakura?"

"Kero. Did you guys get the book?"

"Yea, we got it. Here." Li handed Sakura the Clow book. She opened it to find most of the cards gone.

"Li, the cards, most of them are gone."

"Cards, what are the cards?"

"Sakura, Li is forgetting you, remember? That's the Lover's card's ultimate power."

"He's.. He's forgetting me? I have to get the cards back! Kero, lets go to the well, that has to be where it is."

"You can't do anything right now. You might want to get the other guardian before go return to that world. Where is your place? May I stay there?"

"Sure, I'll show you." Sakura got up, and showed them to her hotel, but not before Keroberos returned to Kero. Tory and Julian were there already and her dad was still at the office.

"Tory, Julian you remember Ms. Shoaron right?"

"Yes, how are you today ma'am?" Tory tried to kiss up.

"Just fine, thank you."

"Julian, can I speak to for in private for a little while?"

"Sure Sakura." Julian and Sakura walk into a room away from the main apartment room, a bedroom. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Sakura?"

"I actually need to talk to Yue. If you don't mine, of course." Julian became Yue and he sat on the bed and motioned Sakura to sit next to him. She sat next to him and looked him in the eyes. Yue sensed the pain in her voice as she told him everything that had happened so far.

"I am asking you, not just as the guardian of the cards, not as the new owner of the cards, but as a friend. Help me fight and regain the cards, please."

"Of course I will. Julian has been your friend for a while now, and I have grown to like you as well." Yue gains a slightly tint to his cheeks slightly, but turns away so Sakura does not see.

"I see. Thank you Yue!" She got up and hugged him.

"Y-your welcome." Yue reluctantly hugged Sakura back. Yue became Julian once again and they walked out of the bedroom, Julian quite confused.

"Ms. Shoaron, you may have this room, if no one has it already." Tory said. They quickly made up the excuse that the house was being remodeled and they spoke with Sakura's father on a cell phone.  
"Yes, thank you." She bowed in respect and walked into the room. As it got later and later Sakura got more and more worried about her dad. Then suddenly, the phone rang. Sakura jolted up right in her bed as she reached over for the phone and answered it.

"Sakura, is that you Sakura?"

"Yes, my name is Sakura but how did you know? Who are you?"

"My name is not important right now, but what is important right now is that you find your true enemy before it is too late to stop it."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean my true enemy?"

"Right now, Li and his mom are being taken to your true enemy."

"How do you know all this?"

"Just find out where your enemy is and defeat it before it is too late for your friends!" that was when the voice clicked off.

"Hello..hello? Hello!" No answer. She hung up the phone and ran to Li's room. Empty. Then she made her way to Ms. Shoaron's room. Empty as well. She finally returned to her room and woke up Kero. "Kero, wake up!"

"Breakfast already? I'll eat in my room, I want to play video games first."

"Kero! Snap out of it! We have to get to the well, come on!"

"Huh, what? Oh, sure, now you wake me up, right before 2 am. I told you to wake me up at 12, remember?" he told her sarcastically.

"Kero, come on! I'm not kidding anymore. We have to go, now! Go wake up Yue, we are leaving!"

"Alright, alright." Kero floated to the next apartment room where Sakura's dad, Julian, and Tori were sleeping. When Kero floated into Julian's room, he found it empty. Kero quickly returned to Sakura's room only to find that she was dressed already. "Yue must be out doing rounds around our old neighborhood. I'll go and check." He became Keroberos and flew out the window. Sakura was wearing the new outfit that Madison had made for her before she was taken. Sakura walked to the window not seeing anyone.

"Keroberos! Where are you? Yue!"

"We are right here Sakura. I found him, about to do his last run for the evening."

"Yue, we are going to the well, ok?"

"Right Sakura. Want me to give you a ride?" knowing she has lost the fly card and jump too.

"No thanks, I'll have Kero give me a ride, k?"

"Sure Sakura."

"Lets go Sakura." Keroberos flew close to the window allowing Sakura to jump on and fly away on the back of one of her only best friends left.

"Lets save Li and the others, lets go!" She held her fist high in the air as they flew.

Hi there, another cliffhanger. I love to write, whether it is poems or fanfics or just stories. Tell me the pros and cons of this chapter. Send me emails! I love to get emails. I better rap up cause I gotta start Ch 4! I'm so happy and excited! I never thought it would end like this! I have a plan for this story, I might even write a sequel! If I get enough complements that is. See u next chapter!


	4. The Lover's Card ch 4

I don't wanna hold all of you nice people up from the story so, on with it! Besides, if I hold you up, you all might bring out your guns and start shooting me. Trust me, its not writers season. Well, enough stalling on with the final chapter, Chapter 4, of the Lover's Card.

As they flew thru the air, Sakura shivered a bit. It was cold up in the sky at night in Hong Kong. Sakura just now remembered this. 'I just hope that they haven't forgotten me completely yet.' Sakura thought as they closed in upon the well. She tried not to cry, she had lost almost everything. And she just hoped that she didn't lose everything that was dear to her yet. As they landed in front of the well a voice came from inside.

"You have returned Sakura, I see. And you have brought friends that I have forgotten. I see that as well, you wish to get them all back. How about your father, he is here as well. So is Tory , your brother."

"Give them all back to me! I will fight you now! And I will win!" There was a bright flash of light and she was back in the darkness again. Everyone she was close to was around her, Madison, Meilin, Li, Tori, her dad, Yue, Keroberos, and Mrs. Shoaron. "Set them free! Set them free now! Your fight is with me."

"No, I think I will keep them for insurance of your return, when you are defeated. Plus, they can now see you and hear you. I did this so that they can watch you fail over and over. The longer this fight lasts, the more they will forget you." They were all pounding on the glass and trying to get out.

"I'll save you guys." 'How am I gonna fight, I can't let dad and Tori see the key and me. I have to! I have to save them, all of them!' Sakura held out her key and called out loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light! Surrender the Wand, The force, Ignite! RELEASE!" the Key turned into the long wand. She held it up toward the ceiling. "I am ready to fight you, come out and face me!"

"As you wish, it is your defeat after all!" a man and a woman, or their upper torsos at least, appeared before them all. The group in the glass mirrors now formed 2 lines on each side of them. Sakura put her last remaining cards in her pocket and walked toward the 2 people. "Are you ready to lose, Sakura?" they said in unison.

"I don't know, are you?" Sakura pulled out her first card and called out, holding her staff up high. "Watery card! Release!" a splash of water covered the two of them. The true form of Watery held the two down while Sakura began to capture the Lover's card. "Lover's Card, return to your power….what!" The Watery card appeared in the hand of the woman.

"Wow! Look, I have another card." She smiled at Sakura as Sakura stood there, anger in her eyes. "It's our turn now. Lets use, Sword Card!" A faceless person with the sword in its hands began to run toward Sakura.

"Shield!" Sakura held up the shield as the person striked again and again with the sword. Sakura was soon backed against the mirror with Madison in it as the sword continued to strike her. "I have to fight back" She pushed back on the shield as it disappeared. The sword and the person did as well. She pulled out another card. "Wood!" The Wood took its true form then became a net of vines, entangling the two people. Suddenly, Firey burned the vines and the man now head wood in his hand.

"That weak card won't work on us!"

"Wood! I'll get you yet! Thunder!" Thunder, in its true form, jump up into the air, as streaks of lighting fell all around them, not allowing them to move. "Now, let this be over with! Arrow!" As she hit the card with her staff, an archer appeared above the them all, arrow raining down from everywhere, all of them hit the card.

"We can't lose. We will not allow you to be happy with the boy!" Sakura looked at Li. She saw the pain in his eyes as she fought.

"I will not let you win! I will save Li and the others. I..I have strong feelings for Li, and no one, not even you can take that away!" they two people attacked her once again and she called out. "Mirror card, make me double the trouble!" suddenly Sakura spilt into two people. They each went in two different ways. The fake Sakura disappeared and the real one stood there a bit amazed. "Um…"

"Now for your defeat. Fall to your knees Sakura!" The two of them went chest to chest and their finger intertwined. A giant heart hit Sakura hard and she went unconscious.

Sakura's Dream 

"What..What happened? Li, Madison, Dad!" She stood up and looked around. All she saw was darkness all around her. Then, out of nowhere, everyone that was once in the glass boxes were all in front of her, their eyes shadowed over. "Guys! Your free, did I win the fight?"

"Who are you, I don't know you, do I?" Madison said.

"Madison, what are you talking about, we are friends, remember?"

"What, friends? I have never met you before."

"Meilin, you know me right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Li, Ms. Shoaron, dad!"

"What? Why are you talking to me?" Her dad said.

"You left us, so we left you, little girl."

"Yue, not you too! Kero..Kero!" She ran to Kero and hugged him.

"Let go of me! I don't know you."

"Come on guys! You have to remember me! Please! Li, tell me you still love me."

"I never loved anyone. Not even you."

"You left us alone Sakura. You left us, Sakura." They chanted over and over, surrounding and circling Sakura.

"No. No I didn't mean to leave you, honest…I didn't mean to, NO!"

End Dream 

"She is gone, to bad, we were having fun beating you up. Oh well." The two of them did not move from where they were as Sakura lay there, not moving. "I know you can hear us Sakura. Stand up, I have a question for you. I will give you one more chance. If you rise now, we will give you a choice." Sakura slowly stood on her feet, she used her staff as a brace.

"What do you mean a choice?" The mirrors became a wall in front of the two people.

"You know what I mean, Ms. Shoaron told you, didn't she? She has lived thru it, she is the only one who won against me."

"What! Li's mom!" She looked at Li's mom and she talked to her thru the glass.

"You have to make a choice. Leave your friends and keep your life, or die trying to save them. You must make your choice."

"She said it for sure. What will you choose?" They glared evilly at her and smiled as they powered up.

"I will…fight!" as soon as she said that, they fired at her.

"Sakura!" Li called to her, and she just stood there, waiting. "Storm!" the storm template broke the glass and Li fell to the ground.

"Li!" Sakura closed her eyes as Li ran to her. "Stop Li! Trust me." Sakura looked at Li and smiled. He stopped and watched as the attack got closer and closer. "Light Card, Dark Card, Release!" The two cards transformed into their true form and attack the two of them at once. They broke thru the attack that was fired at Sakura and encased the woman and man in white and black light. "Lover Card, return to your power confines, Lover's Card!" She held her wand as a bright light encircled the point of the staff. A card appeared and the two people screamed.

"We will never follow you!" With that, they returned to their card form. Sakura fell to her knees and on her face.

"I..won…guys." She closed her eyes and Li ran to her as the others fell, now free of the mirror boxes.

"Sakura!" Li held her as they all stood and made their way to her, all but her father and Tory Julian being Yue. "Come on Sakura, wake up! We have to get out of here. Sakura!"

"Li……" Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was very weak from the battle and calling for two cards at once.

"Sakura! Come on Sakura, get up, I'll help, we all will. Remember the promise? We work as a team. Come on Sakura, we have to get out of here."

"Li…I..I love you." She whispered almost in his ear. His eyes went wide as he laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and Madison and him got her up on her feet. Yue helped Tory and Keroberos put Sakura's father on his back.

"Come on Sakura, let's go back." He leaned close to her and whispered, "I love you to, Sakura." Sakura stood and held out her wand as all the cards returned to her.

"The cards, they returned." She grabbed a card and called out, "Fly!" she got on her staff, as did Li.

"Madison and Li can ride with me, Keroberos, can you take my dad since he's still asleep and help Ms. Shoaron and Yue you get Tory and Meilin, though he's heavy enough on his own?" Sakura suggested.

"Yes, ok." Yue and Keroberos said in unison. They all got to their 'rides' and flew out of the well and landed out side. Once outside, Tory and Mr. Avalon woke up and Tory became Julian and Kero played the toy once more. After some fast talking and blatant lying, they all walked to the hotel and when they entered, they returned to their rooms. Meilin, and Ms. Shoaron waited at the door for Li. Li was in Sakura's room, placing the cards back in the book.

"Li, did you mean, what you said?" She blushes deeply, still shocked that she managed to tell him she loved him.

"Yea, I did Sakura. You were..strong today. I thought you might have died. I was really worried about you." He hugged her, then backed away, not looking her in the eyes. He got up to leave and walked to the door.

"Li, wait. Maybe we can have a normal day tomorrow, and maybe..hang out."

"Or, instead of hanging out we could, go to the movies, or out to lunch. I know a good eating place since this is my home town, after all." He looked over his shoulder to see her right behind him. They hugged once more and Li kissed her on the cheek and quickly walked out the door, blushing badly. By the time Sakura got the to door that lead to the hallway, they were already out of the large hotel room. Sakura placed her hand on her cheek and blushed as the reality rushed toward her. Li Shoaron, the guy who once hated her, had just kissed her! She walked back inside the room and sat on the couch as Madison came out of the shower and walked to her.

"Sakura, what's wrong, are you not feeling good?"

"No, I'm feeling fine Madison, just fine!" she hugged her best friend smiling.

"Whoa, what happened? What did I miss?"

"Li just kissed her, that little..!" Kero floated in the room.

"Your kidding, did he Sakura!"

"Yes, he did..hey, wait a minute! How did you know Kero!"

"I watched the whole thing, I mean, oops." Kero smiled innocently.

"Kero!" Sakura grabbed Kero and started to strangle him but let go. "He loves me, Madison. And I love him too." They spent the rest of the night until about 5:30am talking about it. They were sprawled out on Sakura's bed. Yue watched over Sakura, and he too saw the two young children kiss. He was glad that Sakura finally found someone, but he still wondered what would happen to his human since, Julian.

The next morning, Sakura and Madison hung out with Li and Meilin all day. Sakura and Li held hands as Meilin and Madison smiled, glad that the two of them had revealed their true feeling for each other. The trip neared its end and Li promised to try and visit her in Japan. Sakura's dad, Tory, Julian, Sakura and Madison got on the plane and left for home, but not before Li and Sakura had a real kiss, on the lips, not to mention the great time they all had for the rest of the trip. Life had almost returned to normal, but something still wondered Sakura, who was that person on the phone that she had spoken too? How did he know so much about her, and would they ever talk again?

That's it for this story, should I write more? Should I add chapters or just do a sequel? I'll do what ever you guys say just cus I love to write! Email me for new story ideas and send me complements or flames, it don't matter. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
